The Princess and the Frog
by Big Unni234
Summary: It was mistake but now he's stuck waiting for that special someone to come along and free him from this spell. And everything else he's hopping away from.


**A/N: Starlight Rose has casted the fabled gauntlet and proposed the Kyoko's Fairytale Challenge. The rules are…**

_**1) Take a classic fairytale and adapt it for Skip Beat.**_

_**2) Because it's Kyoko's Fairytale Challenge, there must be at least one of these three: a fairy, a prince, or a princess**_

_**3) Main pairing should be Ren/Kyoko (because I really can't read any other pairing).**_

_**4) Must start with Once upon a time...or A long, long time ago...and end with happily ever after**__._

_**(As taken from SR's story page.) **_

**Well Starlight Rose, I accept your challenge and hope to do you justice! hehe Hope you all enjoy! Oh and yea Nakamura-san still hasn't relented the rights to Skip Beat! So I do not own any of those character's in here but the other ones...yea those are mine but I can share. (See Nakamura-san I share! Now why can't you?lol)**

**Chapter One: Once Upon a Time...  
**

* * *

...was Kuu Hizuri, king of the Nippon Kingdom, was known as the fairest, most just leader in all of the land. His legacy was one that not even a saint could up hold, partly having to do with the insane amount of food the king consumed on a hourly basis and mostly because of his amazing reputation and understanding of his people. His reign was one marked with peace and growth for Nippon. Everyone loved him and his beloved queen, Juilena, seen as the fairest, in beauty and grace, of them all. This handsome king and gorgeous queen were mostly seen for their more than healthy humility and care for their kingdom.

It was of no question than that when they had a son he would be breathtaking. And Kuon Hizuir's looks did not fail the people's expectations. In fact they rose far above them, considering he had the best exterior qualities of both his parents. His parents spoiled him, being as loving as they were, and constantly worried for him. Their worries extended so much that at one point they locked him in their castle fearing for his very safety. While all this was with the best intentions, the outcome was far from what was expected.

Instead of Kuon seeing the house arrest as love and protection from his parents, he saw it as his own strength not being enough to protect himself so his parents were doing it for him. It didn't help that people already compared him and his father, most times in looks sometimes in demeanor. The court's high officials were always talking when they thought the young prince could not hear, whispering about all their worries on whether 'this prince' could uphold his father's high standard.

"The bar is much too high for him." One would say.

"Yes and it will be a shame when he steps down for not even his son could reach that." Another would comment.

Kuon would take each comparison to heart and what it did to him was no laughing matter. It tore whatever small amount pride and self-esteem he was born with and his parents did instill, to pieces. The quarantine to the castle was the straw that broke the camel's back, making a young Kuon think that all his efforts, no matter how much he gave them, would never make him better than or even equal to his father.

So when he was finally allowed to leave his home again, he took a turn for the worse. His behavior shocked the kingdom, making them doubt that he could even be a respectable person much less, god save the kingdom, a king. And while his actions were abominable, his personality was not completely shot.

He involved himself with highway thieves and bad named young courtiers. His attempt to set himself apart from his father turned the bright young boy into a walking tragedy. His parents did everything they could think of but their efforts could only reach so far, not to mention they also had to run a kingdom. Many a night they would spend with heavy hearts as they worried and waited for they son to return from whatever dark part of society he had condemned himself too. They wanted nothing but the best for their boy and had a hard time reaching out to him, especially since he would always politely pull away.

The kingdom's eccentric wizard, Lory Takarada, had watched, alongside the king and queen, as Kuon grew darker and darker. He too felt a great deal for the boy, he being the only one besides his young assistant Rick, to act as a confidant to the troubled teen. He was privy to hear things that even the king and queen did not know, such as how truly sad he was and how very confused and troubled his mind had become. It had come as no surprise when the boy took to Rick, who while not exactly being a stellar companion was starting bring Kuon somewhat back to a normal state. Well up until Rick fell back in with his rather shady friends.

Kuon was ever eager to follow his new found friend wherever and to whomever he went. This caused the progress in Kuon's behavior to backtrack and cause him more trouble than before. All this came to a pinnacle when a very tragic accident occurred to Rick.

The circle of men that Rick had again been associating with were hunters with cruel streaks. They hunted to live and to entertain themselves, which ultimately meant harming innocent beasts and, unfortunately, men too. They were feared by all and their action to accept Kuon was for Rick's sake. They had no idea why Rick had abandoned them for that 'magic practicing' idiot and then decided to hang out with some pretty faced royal. His return was welcomed but Kuon's entrance was not. It took major amounts of convincing from Rick and even testing to see if Kuon was 'man enough'.

At one point in time they chose to test, wanting him to kill a chicken. Kuon, who found the animal quite endearing, struggled with the task but in a desire to please Rick's friends he went out and brought back a dead chicken. What he did not tell them is that he had found an already dead chicken and just pierced it with arrow, making it seems as if he did the deed. They let him in and even tried to train him in their more humanly acceptable skills.

Kuon became good but suffered because he too became bad. His shot was getting better and he had even developed a way of getting through tougher bushes without moving to high or crawling to low, instead just hopping. The bad part was that he was picking up the anger and violence that he once rested and now all his new associates had. This made him as feared as the rest of his gang and further detached from his family. One day he had been traveling with the men when they dared him into hitting a horse carrying a young, skinny boy. The consequence would be the boy being thrown from an injured horse and possibly trampled by it. The act was horrible but Kuon just laughed, weakly, along with his friends, who sounded like toads when they guffawed.

He being an expert with the bow and arrow found the target easy to hit but the consequences hard to bear. With this in mind Rick, tried to dissuade his young follower to just not do it. Kuon insisted he could and Rick did the unimaginable.

He came up to Kuon's side and knocked him out before he could let go of his arrow. The impact caused Kuon to still release the arrow except into the air. A strong wind east then south landed the arrow right in Ricks back.

Kuon was dumbfounded and stricken with shock. Rick had just given his life for Kuon's own mental safety. Kuon was one to try be a man in all situations but right then and there he cried like baby, shaking Rick, imploring him wake up even after Rick took his last breath. The men all looked at Kuon and accused him of the murder. They tried to kill him right then and there but Kuon somehow escaped, though somewhere in his mind he wished he just let them take his life.

He ran to the last person he could go to, Wizard Lory. He took him in and hid him when the group of men that used to be Kuon's 'friends' when hunting the boy down. He knew it wasn't Kuon's fault and he knew that Rick would have sacrificed everything for that boy any way. Therefore Kuon's constant blame of himself was quite upsetting.

What was he to do? While he was magically endowed he couldn't turn back time or, much to his chagrin, make the men suddenly love Kuon again. His frustration was killing him and the fact that he was hiding the prince from not only those ruffians but also the king and queen was not helping. To top it all off Kuon was falling into a depression that didn't seem he likely come back from.

Thus it was one day, an off day he would later call it, that he played with his spells and quite on accident turned Kuon into the most prominent thing on his mind. He had said 'dickery doo' and 'hocus pocus' and before he knew it the crowned prince as sitting before him in shape that he found completely dumbfounding.

'Why that?' he wondered as he tried everything to change him back. Somehow whatever combo of spell casting words he said was unbreakable and unchangeable. He looked at Kuon with panic as he realized that he couldn't change him back. The spell he said actually changed a human into whatever animal they thought of most and, because of his liking of love, would allow them to turn back with true's love first kiss.

'Oh what have I done?' he thought as his eyes widened in horror at the now spell bound Kuon…in the form of a frog.

* * *

**A/N: So it took me a while to write and since I'm still working on the next chapter of 'The Tale of Three Treasures' I'm not so sure my editing is at top notch. Please feel free to point out my mistakes, leave criticism or just review! Thankx! **


End file.
